


New Daily Event

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Happy Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: after declining his brothers request to come home, a boy decides to start walking to an ice cream shop. after the boys ice cream, he was spotted by a police officer and was questioned on where his parents was, then he was escorted home. once he got home things quickly went downhill when he walks into the living room.





	New Daily Event

“Come on little brother, time to go home.” My brother said.

“I don't want to go home yet.” I said as I started to walk down the street.

“Not even for some of the plans I have set up for the girls?” He asked.

“I really don't want to be in your boring games.” I said.

“This one isn’t going to be boring.” He said.

“Then tell me what it is.” I said.

“I can’t when there are people watching.” He said.

“Then I’ll pass.” I said. “I’ll be home in about an hour.”

My brother sighed, then gave me some gloves.

"Fine put these on then." He said. "It's snowing too much to not be using them."

I took them and put them on as he walked to his car, then drove away. Once I got to an ice cream store, the clerk looked at me.

“Where are your parents?” The man asked. “You shouldn't be walking alone.”

“My parents are dead, I can take care of myself so don't worry about me.” I said. “Oreo two scoops please.”

He stared at me in disbelief, then got to work. Once he got my ice cream, I gave him my money and he gave me back my change, then I walked out of the store and started heading home. A cop car pull over to me, making me look at the cop as he stared at me.

“Where is your parents son?” The cop asked.

“Dead.” I said.

The cop stared at me as I continued walking. Once I took my last bite, I felt someone grab my arm, making me take down the person, then I sighed as I saw it was the cop.

“Sorry sir, I have way too many bullies at school.” I said.

The cop laughed nervously as he stared at me in shock.

“What was that, karate?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “Do you need something?”

“Where are you going?” He asked as he got to his feet.

“Home.” I said. “My brother takes care of me and my sisters.”

“Oh okay, I thought you were homeless to.” He said. “As you were then.”

The cops partner chuckle as I started walking.

“Don’t mess with him or he'll fuck you up" He said with a chuckle.

“No kidding.” The cop said. “That's not the best part about his skills to. It didn't even hurt on the take down. It was scary since he so fast and only four feet tall and I’m six feet.”

“Size don't matter if you have the know how.” I said. “And I’m four foot ten. Don't call me a midget like the bullies do unless you want to see my power again.”

The cops chuckled as they shook their heads quickly.

“Thanks for reminding me that detail though.” He said, making his partner chuckle again.

Once I got half way home, a coffee stand came into view, making me stop as the snow was making me start to feel a bite.

“White chocolate coco please.” I said.

A woman turned around and looked at me, then smiled.

“Okay sweetie.” She said as she got to work.

“Two blacks please.” The cop said. "Add his hot chocolate to my tab too please."

“Are you following me now officer?” I asked.

“Yes we are, but we will not interfere anymore unless it’s within our job to” He said. “How much further until you get home?”

“About a mile.” I said.

He nodded as the woman gave me my hot chocolate, then I started walking. Once I was halfway done, my house came into view, then I looked back and saw the cops driving along my side.

“It's just four houses down.” I said. “Go back to work before I start thinking you want me to teach you how to fight.”

The cop chuckled with a grin. Once I got home, I opened the door and looked at the cop car as it started to move away, then I walked in and closed the door.

I finished my drink as I started to head to the kitchen, Once I was finished, I threw the cup away and walked to the living room, then froze as I stared in disbelief. I saw my brother fucking Lara, my oldest sister as Katie, my second oldest sister stared at them as she hanged over the couches armrest. I stared at my brother as he was making Kara moan like a dog as her eyes were closed in pleasure, then I looked at Katie’s slit that was facing me waiting for someone to plow in. I smiled as this wasn't what I expected my brother had as plans. I started to take off my clothes as Katie whined.

“When can I have my turn?” Katie asked.

“When I’m done with your big sister.” My brother said. “Go fuck your little brother.”

“I would if you told him about the event instead of letting him walk away.” She whined.

“You know how he is, you can’t force him to do anything. Not with his superior black belt skills.” He said.

“I can’t believe he’s better than you are.” She whined as I walked up behind her as my shaft started to harden with adrenaline starting to fill my body.

“Please don’t go down that road again.” He whined. “I’m almost done.”

Good now cum in me.” Lara moaned as I grabbed my shaft and lined myself up to Katie’s slit.

After I took a deep breath, I pushed in, making Katie yelp out as I startled her, then I moan as she felt amazing.

“Wow what a face.” My brother said and laughed as Katie looked back at me, then smiled. “Well, there's your cock Katie.”

A second later, the shock of her warmth release me, making me start fucking her.

“What took you so long to get home little brother.” Katie whined.

“It’s not his fault, don't blame him for it.” My brother moaned.

I looked at him and saw him push deep into Lara, making her moan.

“Wow great feeling.” Lara moaned.

“Little bro, do you want me in you next since your taking her hole now?” He asked.

“No, don't tear him open.” Lara whined. “He’s way too small for you.”

My brother look at me nervously, making Lara look at me nervously.

“Sorry it slipped.” She said.

“I don't think he cares at the moment, his pace is steady even with your comment.” Katie moan. “He’s so big too.”

My brother laughed.

“Well at least not everything about him is small.” He said as he walked behind me.

“Don't hurt him.” Lara whined.

“I can’t he will kick my ass before I could even try.” He said, making Katie giggle.

He push me on top of Kate as my cock hit her back wall, making her yelped out.

“He touched a good spot, do it again big brother.” She moaned, making my brother chuckle.

“So he's long as well as big?" He asked. "Are you going through puberty little bro?”

I said nothing as I was lost inside Katie’s warmth, then I felt My brother push his head in, making me moan and lose my senses completely. A second later, I felt pressure build in me.

“My God he took my whole five inches with only one moan.” He yelped. “You’re amazing little bro.”

A second later, I moaned again as I felt myself cum deep in Katie, making both of my lovers moan as Katie’s walls clamped down on me, sucking more cum out of me.

“God that feels good.” My siblings moaned at the same time.

“You have some great ass mussels little bro.” My brother moaned.

“My turn.” Lara yelped as I felt myself return to reality.

My brother pulled me out of Katie as he fucked me like a pocket pussy, Katie was panting softly as she smile when she saw my dazed face.

“I don't think he’s fully here.” Lara said with worry as she came into view. “Are you in pain with him fucking you?”

I looked at her, then shook my head, making her smile.

“He lost his senses form getting fucked and fucking at the same time.” She said. “Let's put him back in heaven.”

My brother chuckled as Lara laid on the floor, then Katie got up and grabbed my still hard shaft and placed a measuring tape on it.

“He’s four inches long.” Katie said with a lusty smile. “You're not small at all.”

I smiled as I could see she wanted more of that.

“Wait your turn little sis.” Lara said. “You will get it again now that sex is a regular event that we will do anytime we want.”

“what, that wasn't in the meeting.” Katie said.

“That’s because your brother wasn't here.” My brother said. “If he didn't like this, this would have been a one time deal.”

Katie smiled and kissed me on the lips.

“Thanks for getting here when you did little brother.” Katie said.

I smiled as she lined me up to Lara, then looked at my brother. He push me in her, making me moan as I got lost again as my brother stared to fuck me faster.

“Wow look at that beautiful face.” Lara said. “There is no coming back from that one.”

Katie giggled as she came into view, then she started to kiss me.

“Damn he’s not responsive.” Katie whined. “I can’t get him to French kiss me.”

I opened my mouth.

“Never mind.” Katie said. “He didn't know what I wanted.”

Katie locked lips on me and started suck on my tongue as she pulled it in, making me giggle as she closed her eyes.

“That’s not his cock Katie.” Lara said.

“It’s good enough until the real thing is open for me.” Katie said.

I started to moan as my brother started to pound me.

“Slow down, you're going to hurt him.” Lara whined.

Just as she said that, I felt him slam into me just as he came deep in me.

“Oh that was good.” My brother moaned. “I think I can go one more round.”

Katie smiled and got on her back as Lara flipped me to my back and started to bob on me.

“Is he dead?” My brother asked with a chuckle.

“Look at his face and you tell me?” Lara asked.

I saw my brother come into view and smiled.

“Yeah he’s not coming back from that one.” He said.

I smiled as Lara put her D size nipple in my face.

“Can you suck my nipple please?” She asked.

I reached up and grabbed her breast to hold it still and started to suck, making her moan.

“He’s a lot better than you.” Lara said as she looked at my brother.

“Figures, he’s better at everything now.” He grumbled. "I hope he's willing to drink me some day if he's that good."

I nodded and he smiled

“You're better at fucking me senseless." She said, "I can’t seem to feel as much pleasure from him."

I pushed her off me, making her stare at me in worry.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be angry.” She whined.

I walked around her and push her down, making her yelp out. My brother smile as he caught on.

“Why are you smiling?” Kara asked in fear. “Is he going to beat me up?”

“He would never hurt us for words Lara.” He said as I got on top of her.

“Oh, I see.” Lara said with a smile. “Go crazy on that hole please.”

I giggled and lined myself up, then push in, making her yelp out.

“I can feel him a lot better in that hole.” SHe moaned. “I think you pounded me to much to feel him properly in the front.”

He chuckled as I started to fuck Lara, making her moan loudly.

“Yes, fuck me, slam yourself on me harder.” She moaned, making My brother laugh as Katie stared at me in disbelief.

“I want him in my ass next.” Katie said.

A few minutes later, felt Lara’s ass clamp down on my cock as she started to moan.

“Thank you little brother, you just made me cum all over the place.

I looked down and saw a small puddle on the floor, making me giggle and return to my fucking, then I felt my end approaching quickly a few seconds later. I stared to let out soft moans as Katie smiled, then she nodded as she looked at Lara.

“Let it rip little brother.” Lara moaned.

A second later, I pushed in deep and came deep in her, making her moan.

“You're better than our little brother at cumming too, but that’s understandable since he probably just started cumming.”

“Is it my turn for my ass fucking?” Katie asked.

My brother chuckled as he picked her up, then I laid down and he put Katie above me, making me line myself up, then Lara nodded.

He push down, making Katie moan, before she even push passed.

“What is that spot that feel so good being touched?” Katie moaned. “Never mind keep hitting it.”

I grabbed Katie’s hips and pushed in, making her yelped out.

“Damn he spreading me apart.” Katie moaned. “He so big compared to you big brother.”

“I’m five inches, not four.” He growled.

“On thickness.” My sisters said at the same time.

He sighed in disappointment.

“Looks like he’s jealous.” Lara said with a giggle, making my brother touch her back wall again as she yelp out. “That’s a punishment? You're going to have to do better than that.”

Lara giggled as my brother smiled.

“Is he all the way in?” My brother asked.

“He’s already fucking.” Katie said with a giggle.

“Speak up bro.” He said with a smile.

Lara crawled to me, then stared to French kiss me.

“I love you brother.” She said softly.

“As do I.” Katie said.

I smiled, then Katie let out a moan as she came all over my balls.

“God that’s two.” Katie moaned. “I can’t take much more of this.”

“Neither can I.” I said softly. “I don't know if I'm going to be able to cum for you.”

“Help him out sis.” Katie whined. “I want that feeling you felt.”

Lara smiled as she stopped kissing me, then moved down to my nipple and started to lick.

I giggled as I tried to pull away, but Katie prevented me, making me start to squirm.

“He slipped out of me.” Katie whined.

Lara sighed as she crawled to my balls.

“Spread your legs apart guys.” She said.

I felt Katie shift on. then Lara pull my legs apart and pushed me back in, making me start to fuck again. A second later, Lara licking my balls clean, making me moan as that was doing the trick.

“Keep going.” I moaned. “Put your fingers in me please, as many as you can.”

“I don't want to hurt you.” Lara said.

“Quit being a pansy and do it.” I growled, making my brother laugh.

“You tell her bro.” He said, then yelped out. “Hay don't crush my balls, that really hurt.”

A second later, I felt her start pushing four fingers in me, making pain fill my ass. Soon that quickly faded as pleasure replaced it, making me moan as she started to fingerfuck me.”

“Damn you can take a lot.” She said, making my brother laugh as he looked down.

A few seconds later, my brother started to moan.

“Really little brother, you're allowing big brother beat you to your cumming.”

“No, I don't think so.” I moaned.

Just as I said that, I push deep in her as my brother pushed her down on me, then I came in her as both of us moaned at the same time.

“Wow a draw?” Katie moaned. “That, I like best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
